Morning After
by batbaby
Summary: This is the follow-up to 'It's Our Wedding Day, Mockingjay.' Sex scenes! But mostly romance


The Morning After

Chapter 1

When I wake up all I can see at first is Peeta's arm in front of me. I can feel him curled up behind me adn smile. I snuggle in close and his arm tightens around my middle. As he does this, I feel his member already hard against my lower back. Even though I know it's like this almost every morning, now that I've actually been properly introduced to what it can do, it's different.

As I turn to facehim, I realize how sore I am and wince. He kisses my forehead and starts to rise. "Wait, where are you going?" I just want to stay in bed with him, my Peeta.

"I'll be right back, I want to get some ice and a washcloth for you." He kisses me on the lips and walks away. I watch the muscles in his firm behind, which is nice and round. He barely limps anymore, unless he's really tired or has been standing too long, having had time to acclimate to his artificial leg. I pull myself up, leaning against the pillows, feeling a lump underneath me. I dig out whatever it is and find it's the nightgown that was letf out for me. I think about putting it on, but as I hear Peeta coming back up, just toss it on the floor. I'd rather feel his skin on mine anyway. In one hand, he has a small towel and ice, in the other a jug and two cups.

"I figured you'd be at least thirsty, so I brought up some water too." He sets the jug and cups down and climbs back into bed. He pulls down the covers from me and unabashedly but gently spreads my legs a little to put the ice pack to my womanhood. "I'm sorry it's cold, but it's better than heat when you're sore."

I put my hand on his cheek and he raises his ocean blue eyes to me, "I can stand being sore as long as we try it again." And I give him a deep kiss. He heaves the pack to the side and starts trailing kisses down my neck. I push him back until he's lying down and straddle him. His hands go straight to my breasts but I smack them away. Scooting myself down his legs a little, I bend over and start grazing his muscular chest with my lips. Wanting to know if he likes it as much as I did the night before, I flick my tongue across his hard nipple. He moans, puts a hand in my hair, inviting me to do it again. Putting my hands on his tight abdomen to brace myself, I cover his entire nipple with my mouth and suck, flicking my tongue against it.

He moans again and I unlatch my lips from him and start trailing down his stomach, feeling his hardness against my own belly, then between my breasts, until my mouth is level with it. Not really knowing what to do now, I wrap my hand at the base and take a lick as if it were an ice cream cone. Peeta groans, his penis jerks and his grip tightens in my hair. I do it again, licking from the bottom all the way up and then take him into my mouth. I take as much of him as I can, which only shows me just how big he is, as my hand is still wrapped around the base of him and my lips aren't even touching them. I start moving my head back and forth, his hand guiding me but not forcefully.

Even though I enjoy doing this for him, his moans and "Oh God's" encouraging, my jaw is starting to hurt. As if he knows this, Peeta pulls his hand out of my hair and in one swift moment has me on my back, kssing down the front of my body. He doesn't bite my nipples, just kisses straight down the middle, his blond hair brushing over them, teasing them. One of his hands roughly grabs my right breast and squeezes it. Then he slips both of his arms underneath my legs, lifting my hips slightly so his mouth can have better access...to me.

His tongue teases my clit, flickering up and down like I had done just a few minutes earlier to him, making me want more quickly. As if paying me back, he takes long licks against my nether lips, it reminds me of how a cat cleans itself. I can feel the pressure mounting, wetness from myself seeping out as Peeta laps it up.

"I want you inside of me Peeta, please?" I can barely get the words out, but reach down and pull his head from between my legs. I seize his lips with my own, tasting my juice on him. It oddly makes me want him even more, so I force him on his back again, mounting him with a vigor I never knew I had. I lower myself until he is completely inside me. I draw myself up until he's almost out of me and then sink myself on him again. He clutches my hips and guides the pace, but I keep wanting to go faster.

Grunting loudly, Peeta rolls us over again and starts hammering into me. I cry out his name, urging him to be even harder with me as I grind my hips against him. And all of a sudden I feel as though I have burst open and am floating. With one last wild thrust, I feel Peeta empty into me. He collapses on me, his face nuzzling my neck trying to catch his breath.

"I love you Peeta," and kiss the top of his now sweaty brow.

"I know," is all he replies.

Chapter 2

I pull out of her a little quicker than I intended and catch her wince.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." How do I apologize for that? She was already sore from last night and I just finished pouning into her again. As she shakes her head, I hear her stomach growl. Neither of us can help the burst of laughter that follows. Heaving myself off of the bed, I pull her up, hug her and suggest, "How about we shower and then I'll make you breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me, Hubby." She walks ahead of me and knowing I'm watching, gives her hips a extra sway that's not normally there. I hear the water turn on and am suddenly reminded that I should take off my prosthetic. She pops her head back out of the bathroom, "Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, I just...I don't shower with my fake on." She glances at it, a blush rising on her cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well come in here, you should probably show me how to take it off you anyway." While that's true, she more than likely hadn't thought about it before either. "Is that why your bathtub has more handles in it and the stool?"

"Yes to the handles, but I put the stool in there to keep me balanced. I'd rather shower than take a bath, you know?" She nods and leans against the counter. There's only two people who have ever seen me without and they were doctors. "This is weird. You've never seen me without it."

She crosses over to me, kneels down and puts her hands at the separation of my leg and prosthetic. "Just tell me what to do, Peeta. Shouldn't I get used to seeing you without it? I mean, do you like wearing it 24-7?"

She's right, the nights that we weren't spending together, I always took it off. Which was really only a few weeks over the last few years, when her mother came to town. "Not really. And there's not much to show you. Just kind of pull it off."

I walk over to the counter to hold myself up as she follows. Seeing her head so close to my manhood makes me stir again. She's gotten the prosthetic off and is now pulling down the water-resistent material that pads my stump. It's only when she's done with this that she sees my manhood partly raised.

"Really?" She has a playful smile though and grabs my hand to lead me into the shower. Placing me up against the cool tile where half my body is getting wet, she kneels down again. I lean my head back but am shocked when she puts her lips to my stub rather than my penis. I look down at her, just watching as she presses her kisses to random spots all over my legs and thighs, trying to be equal on both sides. She puts her hand under the end of my stump, raising it a bit, just looking and feeling it a moment before standing up and grabbing the soap. She lathers up her hands and starts to clean my chest first, widening her soapy circles to get my arms and down my torso. I just stand there against the wall until she motions for me to turn. Then I feel her cleaning my back, smile as she spends a little longer washing my butt, and eventually cleans my legs. I try unsuccessfully to hold back a chuckle as she is trying to figure out how to wash my foot

"Well, now, don't laugh at me. Just sit on the stool." I do as commanded and really start to laugh as she cleans inbetween my toes. "See now, I didn't even know you were ticklish. I'll have to see if there's any other weak spots."

That devilish grin is back and leaving me on the stool, she starts to wash my hair. The last time someone had done that was before we had been allowed to leave the Capitol, but this is way better. Especially when she steps in front of me, her breasts right there, teasing me. I'm not sure if she purposefully did this or not but I don't really care and just cup one mound in each hand. Her hands stop in their task and rest on my shoulders as I take a nipple into my mouth. She moans and arches her back a little. Shampoo from my head runs down her chest and into my mouth and she giggles as I spit it out.

"Let's get you rinsed off." She laughs, pulling me up into the warm stream of water. She starts to turn off the water but I stop her, reminding her she hasn't cleaned up yet. "Oh yeah. I'll do it reallyquick."

Just as she's reaching for the soap, I grab it quicker and reply, "Nonsense, how else will I find out if you're ticklish anywhere?"

I start with her tummy, go up her sides and then onto her chest. I lather up her breasts really good, smiling as I see her nipples gettign hard as I do this, but I don't touch them, just awkwardly get down on my one knee. I do one long leg and graze over the coarse hair in the middle on to the next leg. Even when I do her feet, she doesn't wiggle. Oh well, no weak spots for her, at least not the ticklish kind. She helps me up and I have her sit on the stool so I can wash her hair. I have her stand again to throughly rinse the long locks and lather up my hands again with the soap and very gently clean her center. There's nothing sexy about it, just needs to be done and as she turns to rinse her whole body again, I clean myself as well. After I've rinsed myelf once more, I turn off the water, reach out for a towel and give it to her.

Chapter 3

As I'm drying myself off, I watch Peeta use one of the handrails to manuever himself out. He grabs another towel and sits on another stool that is padded to dry himself off. I'm fascinated by how he's adjusted to literally missing a piece of himself and wondering why he's never let me see him without his prosthetic before, so I ask.

He's just finished drying his hair, which makes the curls go every which way and looks me in the face curiously. "I don't really know. I guess maybe I was a little embarrassed."

"But why? You told all of Panem that you loved me and even that I was pregnant on television!"

"That was different," when he sees my doubtful look, he continues, "I don't know. I guess I just wanted you to see me as a whole man, not a broken piece of one."

I walk over to him, putting my body inbetween his legs, resting my hands on his chest. "You not having a whole leg doesn't make you broken….it makes you more interesting."

He just scoffs and I smack him gently on his shoulder, "I'm serious! There's a story whole story there. Not a fun one or happy, but it's a story. And when I was washing you all I could think was how much more soft the skin there seemed."

I run my hand down to his leg and caress the end. I feel his erection on my belly and smile, "And see? Just another way to turn you on." I kiss him, sliding my tongue over his bottom lip. He opens his mouth and I slip my tongue in, playing with his. He pulls me in closer, hand on my lower back, the other in my hair when my stomach rumbles again. I break the kiss and rest my forehead on his, giggling softly.

"Alright, let's get you fed, Mrs. Mellark." He stands up and hops over to where I left his prosthetic and wrap. Within a minute he's ready to get dressed and start breakfast. I tell him to get started on it, looking in my closet. Before I never really cared about what I wore, but now I wanted to look pretty for him all the time. I'm spending more time picking out the short-sleeved cotton dress than I thought when he yells up, "Aren't you hungry?"

I skip down the stairs, sliding a head band in my hair, "Sorry. Oooo, this looks good."

I sit down across from him, practically drooling over the sausage, eggs and biscuits he's set out.

"Actually, it was in the oven already. I think Greasy Sae was here earlier to make sure we'd be okay."

"How funny. We both know how to take care of ourselves." But I dig in anyway before my stomach dares to growl again. We eat in relative silence because we're so famished. I don't remember eating much the night before, though th piece cake Peeta fed me was delicious. I'm about to tell him so just as he opens his mouth to speak. We both signal the other to go ahead a few times when I finally go first.

"The cake you made was wonderful. And so beautiful, thank you." A blush plays on his cheeks in splotches.

"Thank you for liking it. I figured you'd like the chocolate with strawberries. Course, the design was actually the easy part to come up with."

"Yeah, it's as if you knew there'd be a mockingjay on my dress." I look at him, noticing he's looking at his plate, playing with his crumbs. "Peeta, did you know?"

He looks up embarrassed, "I asked your mother if there was anything special on it. She didn't tell me it was blue or anything, just that she knew there was a mockingjay on it somewhere." His voice is quiet.

"I'm not mad Peeta. I still loved it," reaching my hand out to cover his. I entwine my fingers with his. "Now, what was it you were going to say?"

"Well, we've made love twice now…but, well," He's unsure about what to say, which is unlike him.

"What is it Peeta? You can ask me anything you know."

"You don't want kids? Right now anyway, right?" Now I know why he was having a hard time getting it out, so I just nod, wanting him to continue. "Well, aren't you worried? We didn't use any kind of protection and I've heard sometimes it only takes once."

"Yeah, well, about that. I took care of that already." The look of hurt, shock, and disappointment are all on his face and in his baby blue eyes. "No, no. Not permentally, just…my mom got me some pills that I only have to take once a week so I can't get pregnant…until I want to. Am ready to. But I'm not, Peeta."

"Oh. Oh, okay. No, I know you're not ready, I don't know that I am yet either. It's just a relief to know they're just pills." He says, putting honey on another biscuit. "Wait, they can't hurt you, can they?"

"Well, it took of a couple of months to get used to them. They changed my cycle a bit, actually they make it easier, not as long. My mother said there were other ways, like shots and something I could put inside myself, but this seemed less painful and invasive." I take a sip of the hot chocolate that Peeta himself has perfected. "Does it bother you that I'm taking them?"

He ponders this for a moment, chewing his biscuit slowly. Shaking his blond head, "No. I like that you had enough sense to think about it beforehand actually Probably just something else to add to the list."

" 'The list'?"

"Yeah, of why I love you." He replies, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh." I'm not sure how to respond to this, so I change course. "Is there anything you'd like to do today?"

"Hmm…uh…well." He's fidgeting again, so I tell him,

"How about we stay in bed today?"

His blue eyes widen, shocked that I'm the one suggesting it. "If that's what you want."

I look down at my plate as I reply, "Yeah, that's what I want." Looking on my plate, "Well, maybe not all day. Have to eat, you know"

And I pop the last bit of sausage in my mouth. He smiles and finishes his hot chocolate. After we're both done and have cleaned our dishes, we walk upstairs, Peeta in front, holding my hand behind him.

Once in our room, we strip back down to our underwear and get underneath the covers. We just lay there, him sitting up against the headboard, me curled up, head resting on his chest. And this is how we fall asleep, married, bellies full and completely belonging to each other.

The End


End file.
